Scream
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: The sequel to 'Stutter'. Follow Draco and Neville's relationship after they return back to Hogwarts. Slash. Mentions of abuse. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

The sequel to 'Stutter'! I own nothing. Please review and Enjoy!

* * *

"Neville," Draco said smiling happily.

Smiling back I went into the train compartment and shut the door behind me. A few months ago Draco and I had started to date and I had to admit it was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I loved Draco with all of my heart and I knew that he loved me just as much. It was still a little difficult with everything that had happened, but he was getting better. That's all that mattered.

Over the summer I found out that Draco was nothing like the man he had pretended to be. He was sweet, loving, and childish, but he was still trying to figure out who he was.

The hardest part that we were trying to work past was the abuse his father had done. How someone could do that to their child was beyond me, but Draco was proof that someone people were just evil.

Luckily I was getting to know the real Draco, along with Fred, George, Hermione, and Harry. Though, at the moment in time, the only time Draco didn't stutter was around George, Fred, and I.

"How are you?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Tired," Draco said resting his head on my shoulder.

"Didn't sleep well?"

"Nightmares."

Giving Draco a slight smile I kissed his lips gently before running a hand through his hair. He had been having horrible nightmares since he started staying at the Weasley house. Sadly, nothing seemed to stop them so far.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before the door opened. On the other side was a Slytherin that I didn't know. His eyes instantly locked onto Draco before a wide evil smile came to his lips.

"Well, well," he said almost giddily, "Look what I have found. Two filthy little blood-traitors. I thought your father paid to have you killed. How fun it will be to tell him that you're alive. I wonder what will happen."

Before either of us could say something the Slytherin was pushed into the compartment and the door was shut. Looking at whomever pushed the boy in I saw Fred and George Weasley.

It was hard to get them angry, but if you did it was safe to say you'd be losing a little blood. Add that with the fact that Draco was basically a son to George right now it was best to say something bad was going to happen.

"Hello," George said pressing his wand into the Slytherin's neck, "What were you saying?"

The Slytherin's eyes widened almost comically before looking over at Draco and I for help. Neither Draco nor I moved to help him. Draco because he was scared and I because he was threatening to hurt someone I cared about.

"You're not going to lay a hand on Draco," Fred said as though he was talking about the weather, "And do you know why?"

"Why?" the Slytherin said fearfully.

"Because if you do you'll have to deal with my brother here. And I don't think even I could stop him from killing you. Now, I suggest running."

The Slytherin practically tripped over himself trying to get away from George. The second he was gone though George fell next to Draco and pulled him into a comforting hug.

I loved how George had basically adopted Draco. The blond needed a family and what family would be better for him then the Weasley's? Now he just had to get used to all of them. Not just the twins.

"Are you guys okay?" Fred asked staring at us.

"Yes," I said nodding, "Thank you."

Draco pulled away from George and nodded his head though I could see fear in his eyes. I couldn't say I was surprised by that. No one really knew what was going to happen when we got to Hogwarts.

We had already talked to Dumbledore though. Sadly, he said that it was impossible for Draco to be resorted. He did point out that it is possible that for Draco's safety he be removed from the Slytherin dorms.

Because of this Draco was going to be put up in a 'secret' dorm near the Gryffindor's dormitory though. Draco had to come up with a list of people that could come in with password. So even if someone had the password they couldn't just come in.

I had seen the list a few days ago. Turns out Snape was Draco's Godfather. Not only that, but Draco had never told him what his father had been doing to him all these years.

On the list was Fred, George, Hermione, Harry, Snape, Dumbledore, and myself. I never thought I'd say this, but maybe I should introduce Draco to Luna. She was a little odd, but I think they'd get along.

"You should get dressed," George said calmly, "The train will be stopping soon."

"Okay," Draco said nodding, "Thank you."

"No problem, Dragon. We'll see you in the Great Hall. Don't worry. Dumbledore knows you'll be sitting with us."

Fred and George kissed Draco's forehead before walking out of the compartment leaving us in silence. What was I supposed to do? Do I just leave so Draco could get dressed like I did when we were at the Burrow?

I opened my mouth to say something when I saw Draco pulling off his shirt. I told myself to look away, but I couldn't help but stare at him. Draco was a little on the skinny side still, but he had gotten a little more muscles. Quidditch at the Burrow every weekend did that. He was a way better Chaser then a Seeker.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Fine," I croaked out.

"Neville."

Staring into Draco's eyes I saw that he knew I was lying and that hurt him. Without thinking I stepped closer and pulled Draco into a kiss. I couldn't believe that Draco wanted to be with me.

Draco was the hottest person in the whole school. No one could say that was a lie. I, on the other hand, was one of the ugliest in the school. I knew that and I had come to terms with it, but that didn't mean I like it.

"You're beautiful," I said pulling back and running a hand over his jaw, "Just so beautiful."

A beautiful blush came to Draco's cheeks causing him to bury his head onto the crook of my neck. No, this wasn't the Draco Malfoy everyone was used to, but I wouldn't change him for anything.

"Come on," Draco said pulling back, "We need to get dressed."

Smiling happily I pulled off my shirt and quickly got changed into my uniform. Well, not as quickly as usual, but Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend, was getting dressed right next to me.

I had never thought that this is where I would end up when I went to stay at the Burrow. Mostly I couldn't believe how much I loved Draco. How could I love a man this much?

By the time we finished getting dressed the train had stopped. Draco stared at me in fear causing me to pull him into a hug. I hated seeing him so fearful. Sadly, that was a look I was getting used to seeing.

"Hey Neville," Harry said opening the door, "Draco. We should get going before we miss the carriages."

Nodding my head I linked my hand with Draco before leading him out of the compartment. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and I walked for awhile before climbing into a random carriage.

"Luna," I said smiling, "I almost didn't see you there. How was your summer?"

"Father and I tried to find Crumple-Horned Snorkack's again," Luna said looking up from her magazine, "We almost found them a few times, but we never could catch them."

"May-Maybe y-you nee-need dif-different way-ways o-of sear-searching f-for i-it," Draco stuttered out slowly.

"What other ways would there be?"

Draco stuttered out a few theories that he had about the creature to Luna. I tried to follow along, but I had never though or even heard about them before so I had no idea what was being said.

"Y-You ca-can bur-burrow t-the boo-book i-if you-you'd l-like."

"Thank you, Draco. Can you bring it down tomorrow morning? We can have breakfast and you can tell me all you know. Maybe then we'll be able to find them."

Draco nodded his head slightly while smiling. I had wanted Luna and Draco to become friends, but who would have thought that they'd do that so quickly? It was almost like they'd been friends their whole lives.

The trip to the castle was filled with talking, though Draco only talked when he was spoken to. He seemed to enjoy talking to Luna. They had even made a deal to eat breakfast together every Saturday.

As we climbed out of the carriage I realized that we were about to face the toughest thing yet. Draco had completely changed from the last time he had walked through those doors.

"Don't worry, Neville," Harry said with a smile, "We'll protect him. One of us will always be with him and we'll all good fighters, in someway. Or, at least, smart enough to come up with a distraction. And I'm pretty sure no one wants to be one the twins bad side."

"Thanks, Harry," I said before we walked into the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Mentions of child abuse and small amounts of some sexy time in later chapters. Review and enjoy!

* * *

"Geo-George," Draco stuttered out with a laugh.

It had been almost an hour since we walked into the Great Hall for dinner and everything was going great. I had been a little worried how the other Gryffindor's would react to Draco sitting with us, but everyone seemed fine with it.

As it was Draco seemed to be getting along well with Lee. Admittedly he wasn't talking all that much. One word answers here and there if he had to, but he was laughing happily. That was more then I could have asked for.

I had no idea when my feelings for Draco had changed. Fred says it was the first night Draco stayed at the Burrow. He had a horrible nightmare that night and had come to our room.

_"Lumos," I said sleepily, "Draco? I thought you were sleeping."_

_A soft whimper fell from Draco's lips causing my eyes to widen. Shaking my head I sat up in my bed and moved to get a better look at him. I had to admit that he looked worse then before._

_He was wearing clothes that he had to borrow from Ginny and sadly they were way too big for him. Not in height, Draco was fairly tall, but he was a lot skinnier then my sister._

_Sadly whenever Mum came even close to him he'd freak out and try to make himself disappear all together. It broke her heart, but she understood and left Draco to Fred and I._

_Right now though I wished he liked having Mum around. I might have always been a 'Mother-Hen' as my twin loved to say, but that didn't mean I knew what to do in these situations._

_"G-Geo-George," Draco said his badly shaking horribly while heavy tears streamed down his face._

_Draco Malfoy was in my bedroom bawling his eyes out looking more lost then I had seen anyone. Oddly enough he reminded me of how Harry looked when I first saw him. Though Harry never looked this scared._

_Standing up I slowly I made my way towards Draco and saw the shaking get worse. He was so scared and I had no idea why or how to make him feel better. Maybe I wouldn't be a good parent._

_"Hey," I said keeping my voice soft, "What's wrong, Draco?"_

_Draco shook his head quickly before throwing himself into my arms and hugging me tightly. He buried his head in my chest his body shaking so badly that I felt myself start to shake with him._

_"Hey," I said holding him to me, "Hey, it's okay, Draco. Shh…It's okay."_

_We stood in the middle of my room for a few minutes Draco simply crying while I held him. Oh, what was I supposed to do? What did Draco need me to do for him right now?_

_"George," Fred said sleepily, "What's up?"_

_"Nothing," I said softly, "Go back to sleep. Come on, Draco."_

_I placed a hand on Draco's lower back and lead him back into his room. Once we were in there I placed him back in his bed and made to leave only to have Draco's hand grip mine tightly._

_"P-Ple-Please," Draco said staring at me._

_Nodding my head I moved us around so I was sitting on the bed with my back resting against the wall then moved Draco so his head was resting on my lap. Luckily his shaking had gotten better._

_"Sleep, Draco," I said running a hand through his head, "Nox."_

Shaking my head I brought myself out of my thoughts and looked around. A lot of the people had left the Great Hall already. Had I really been lost in my thought for that long?

"George," Fred said resting a hand on my shoulder, "Come on."

"What?" I asked confused, "Where?"

"We're going to walk Draco to his dorm and check it out before going to bed, remember?"

"Right. Sorry, I got lost in some thoughts."

Fred nodded his head understandingly before motioning towards the doors. Draco, Neville, Harry, and Hermione were waiting for us patiently. Well, Draco was being patient while everyone else was yelling at me to come.

Shaking my head I stood up and walked over to them. As soon as I got to them Draco had me pulled into a tight hug. I could practically feel the worry running off of the blond.

At points it worried me that Draco was just clinging onto people and not really moving forward. This one was of those times. I just didn't know what to do to help him move on.

He had been so hurt in the past by the people that were supposed to care about him. I wanted him to have a good life from now on and if that meant that he was a little clingy, was that really a bad thing?

"Come on," I said letting Neville wrap his arms around the blond, "Let's go see your dorm."

Draco nodded his head and started to walk slowly towards his room. I could tell that he was nervous and luckily I wasn't the only one that noticed. Neville, who was whispering something into Draco's ear, seemed to notice too.

The walk to the dorm luckily wasn't all that long. Soon we were standing in front of painting of three wood nymphs dancing through a forest. They seemed to freeze when they noticed Draco.

"Hello," one said musically, "I am Nessie and these are my sister, Iris and Aurora. You are Draco, yes?"

"Y-Yes," Draco said nodding.

"You have come up with a password, yes?"

"Sicurezza."

It took a moment for Draco to be able to say the password without stuttering, but he did it. The nymphs nodded their head in understanding before letting the door swing up.

"What language was that?" Hermione asked confused.

"It-Ital-Italian," Draco said biting his lower lip.

"I didn't know you knew Italian, Draco. It was beautiful though. What does it mean?"

A bright blush came to Draco's cheeks as he stared at the ground. All the time I had seen Draco, even in the state he was in now, I had never actually seen him embarrassed about anything.

"Safe-Safety," Draco said barely loud enough to heard.

Everyone seemed to freeze when he said that. We all knew that Draco had his safety shattered when he was young, but it was being built, albeit slowly, once again around him.

The people that were going to be able to come in here were the people that he trusted. That he thought himself safe with. Was he truly safe from us? We would never hurt him. Would we?

I hated the thought that I would ever hurt my little Dragon, but sometimes people get hurt by the ones they love though they don't mean to. I don't know what I would do if I hurt Draco.

With a shake of my head to clear my thoughts I followed everyone into the dorm and had to hold back a gasp. It was a lot smaller then the normal dorm rooms, but that was to be expected.

The walls were black in color while the carpet was blood red. The couch, chairs, and, desk were black while the bookshelves were red. None of that was surprising. The amazing drawings that were framed and hanging around the room were.

Looking closely I saw that some of them were of my family, Neville, Hermione, and Harry. Others looked like they were just random scenery things or random magical creatures.

"These are amazing," Harry said staring at a drawing of an old Willow tree.

"Th-Thank y-you," Draco said his blushed getting deeper.

"You drew these?"

Draco nodded his head shyly before turning towards me. I didn't know what he wanted at first, but then I saw hope and fear flash through his eyes. He needed to know what I thought.

Okay, maybe I was wrong about clingy being good. Draco needed to learn to stand on his own two feet without needing approval. But did he ever really have any approval in his life?

My head was so scrambled right now I didn't know what to think. I wanted to help Draco so badly, but there was only so much I could do and I didn't know when I should stop.

Draco trusted me though. I was the first person he ever truly trusted. I could never take that away from him. Did I have a choice about that in the long run? I had to figure this out quickly.

Right now Draco needed a family and I was more then happy to give him that. I was his Mother, his Father, his brother, and his best friend. Nothing would changed that ever.

Now I just needed to get him to be open with more people. I knew he needed me, but he needed other as well. But who else? Okay, now was not that time to be thinking about this.

"Draco," I said stepping closer to him, "You have an amazing gift. I can't wait to see more of it."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Mentions of child abuse and small amounts of some sexy time. Review and enjoy!

* * *

"Draco," someone said shaking me, "It's okay, Love. Shh…It's okay. It's just a nightmare. Shh. Wake up, Draco. Please, wake up."

Turning towards the voice I let my eyes slowly open only to be met with beautiful chocolate eyes. Those eyes looked so worried and sad about something. I hated seeing those eyes like that especially knowing I was the cause of it.

"Neville," I said softly.

"Hey," Neville said smiling sadly, "Nightmare?"

"Yes."

A soft sigh fell from Neville's lips before he moved so he was lying on my bed. I had missed sharing a bed with the Gryffindor, but we both knew that he would get in trouble if he did that on school nights.

I couldn't believe that it had taken fifteen years for me to feel any sort of love, but now I was surrounded by it. Now if only I could show them all that I loved them just as much as they loved me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Neville asked running a hand through my hair.

"No," I said cuddling into him.

Neville nodded his head slightly without saying anything. I never talked about my nightmares with anyone. I never wanted anyone to know what had happened to me in the past. I just wanted to forget.

I hated all of this just so much. How was I supposed to be strong when all I could think about was the past? All I could think about is what my Father or what he paid someone to do to me.

My Father hated me with all of his heart and I never understood why. The first memory I have of him is getting smacked. I don't know what I did that day, but it must have opened up the gate because it never stopped.

"Draco," Neville said climbing off my bed, "We have to get down for breakfast. You said you'd give that book to Luna."

"Right," I said nodding.

I slowly stood up and started to go towards the washroom when I felt a hand on my arm. Turning around I stared at Neville in confusion, but saw that he wasn't looking at me at all.

"Please," Neville said softly.

"Neville?" I asked confused.

Neville looked up and let me see just how sad he was. What had I done to make him look like this? No, I had to fix whatever I'd done. I couldn't lose Neville. I loved him.

"Let me in," Neville said cupping my face, "Please, Draco, let me in. Tell me about your nightmare."

I stared at Neville in shock. Never before had he asked me to talk about something that I didn't want to talk about. Everyone had respected that I just couldn't handle it right now. Why was he doing this?

"Please, Draco," Neville said staring into my eyes, "Please, let me help you."

Turning away from Neville I wrapped my arms around myself and started to think. What if whatever I said made Neville leave me? I never wanted this beautiful man leave me.

"Father," I said my voice barely over a whisper, "He kept…He kept hitting me with his cane. My…My bones….My bones were breaking. I heard them breaking. It hurt so much."

Neville spun me around and wrapped his arms around me. Sobbing into his chest I tried my hardest to forget. I hated that dream. Or should I saw memory. That was one of my earliest memories of him.

"He can't hurt you anymore," Neville said running a hand through my hair, "I will never let him hurt you again."

We stood there for a few minutes before Neville pulled back and pressed his lips to mine. As soon as our lips touched I felt a sense of peace run over me. I loved that feeling so much.

That was something that always happened when I was with Neville. He always made me feel so happy, so peaceful, so safe, so loved. I don't know how he did it, but it was amazing.

There was no doubt in my mind that I loved Neville. I never thought I'd find love, but I had and I couldn't be happier. I would be content to spending the rest of my life with this man. But what did Neville want?

"Go get ready," Neville said pushing me towards the door, "I'll be here when you get out."

Nodding my head I quickly went into the restroom and took a shower. I didn't know what time it was, but Neville did remind me that I said I'd let Luna borrow the book I was telling her about.

When I got out of the baths I looked around and saw that I had once again forgotten to take some clothes with me. Sighing I shook my head I walked into my bedroom.

"Draco, are you…" Neville started to say only to freeze.

Moving closer to Neville I rested a hand on his chest and opened my mouth to ask him if he was okay when I felt his lips capture mine. It was odd, but the kiss was a lot more intimate then normal.

One of Neville's hands was resting on my lower back while the other was threaded in my head. Our bodies were pressed so tightly together it was like we were one at that moment.

"Neville," I panted out breaking the kiss.

Instead of saying anything Neville pressed his lips to my neck and started to kiss down it. Gasping I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing him closer to me hoping he wouldn't stop.

We hadn't been together all that long, but we had never gone farther then a little kissing. Sure he had seen me without a shirt or seen me in just a towel or boxers, but still just kissing on the lips.

"Neville," I moaned out, "Oh…Merlin."

"Draco," Neville said pulling back, "Sorry, I just…You look so beautiful. So beautiful."

Pulling him closer to me I attached our lips once more. I hadn't really thought about going any further then kissing yet, but now that we were here it was the only thing on my mind.

"Don't apologize," I said between kisses, "Don't stop."

Neville grinned before moving us around so we were laying on my bed. I had never done anything remotely sexual in my life, but with Neville holding himself above me I wanted nothing more then to do everything.

"Draco," a voice rang out in the main room, "Neville, are you guys still in here?"

"George," I said my eyes widening.

Neville quickly jumped off of me his eyes just as wide before looking down at himself. It was quite obvious how turned on he was and for some reason that made me want him all the more.

"Hello?" George said loudly, "Anyone here?"

"Yeah," I said staring at Neville, "One second."

Motioning to the door with my head I told Neville to leave so I could get dressed. I doubted that if I did that with him in the room we'd leave even if George was right in the other room.

Neville looked so scared for a moment before he took a few breaths and walked out of the room. Why did George have to come in at the moment? Was it good that he did?

I loved Neville. There was no doubt about that, but was it really time for us to do that? Would it be better if we waited awhile longer? What would we be waiting for though?

Shaking my head I quickly got changed into black pants and a black hoodie. Everyone always tried to get me to wear some color, but I truly did like dark colors even if they did clash with my personality.

No one here really knew my personality. They didn't know that I loved to draw until yesterday. They didn't know that no matter what I loved to dance in the rain. What did they know?

All my life I had been told what and who I had to be. Now I had a chance to be who I wanted and I was so scared that I'd lose the people that wanted me to be me. How did that make sense?

No, I needed to be who I was. I loved who I was before all of this started. I just needed everyone else to see that who I was wasn't a bad person. Wasn't worth beating me over.

How was I supposed to do that? Everyone knew me as one thing and while they were learning that I wasn't that person they still didn't know how far away from that person I was.

I couldn't do this alone though. At the same time the people that I wanted to get to know me were the people I thought I'd lose. Wow, my head was so spinny I was actually beginning to feel sick.

This was my life now. I knew that I could do it. I just needed a little help. Who was going to help me though? Who did I trust to not judge me for my insanity? Because truthfully I was a bit insane.

"Luna," I said smiling, "Luna Lovegood."

"What was that, Draco?" Neville said loudly.

"Nothing. Just remembered I needed to meet up with Luna."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Mentions of child abuse and small amounts of some sexy time. Review and enjoy!

* * *

"Lu-Luna," Draco said sitting across from me, "I-I'm so-sorry I-I'm la-late."

"It's alright, Draco," I said smiling softly, "How are you this fine rainy day, my blond friend?"

Draco smiled back slightly before looking around. It was almost like he had something to say, but he didn't want anyone to hear. What did he want to tell me that was a secret?

Anyone could see how much Draco had changed from who he was before. He was coming into himself once more. I couldn't wait to see who the true Draco Malfoy was. I knew we'd be best friends soon.

"I…I do-don't kn-know w-who I-I a-am," Draco said looking at the table.

"Then we'll find out," I said happily, "We'll start with the basics. What's your favorite color?"

"Si-Silver."

"Favorite class?"

"Trans-Transfig-Transfiguration."

"Favorite book?"

"I-I've on-only real-really re-read sc-school boo-books."

I stared at Draco for a moment before offering him my hand. Draco looked scared for a moment but put his hand shakily in mine anyway. Seemed like he was a trusting person. Not always a good thing.

Trusting people wasn't always a good thing. It seemed like he was naïve in that sense. He had been hurt so badly, anyone could see that, but it seemed like he still had that childishness about him.

The man before me wasn't a Slytherin. That I was sure of. I wouldn't be surprised if he was supposed to be a Hufflepuff. That seemed to make more sense then anything else.

I needed to help Draco find himself. That had to be why he came to me. We weren't friends, but everyone loved to think how 'weird' I was. I didn't see it, but if anyone could help the boy it would be me.

"Here we are," I said when we got to the library, "I'm sure there are some books in here you'd like to read. What type of stories do you like?"

"I…I do-don't kn-know," Draco said looking at the floor.

"Well, let's figure it out. We should do a Classic. Do you mind if it's Muggle or not?"

"N-No."

"Would you like something romantic?"

"Y-Yes."

"Would you like something with Magical Creatures?"

"Y-Yes."

I held back a sigh a I listened to Draco. He didn't seem like he wanted to say anything more then one word answers and that his stuttering was frustrating him, but he needed to do this.

There had to be something that would make him talk. I just had no idea what would interest Draco. I couldn't even begin to guess which was something that was new to me.

"How about a book on Faeries?" I said picking out on from the Muggle book collection.

Draco shakily took the book from me and started to flip through it. A soft smile came to his lips before he nodded his head. Smiling back I picked up the next two books in the series and lead him to Madam Pince.

"We'd like to take these books," I said smiling.

Madam Pince looked between Draco and I before waving her wand. The books glowed softly for a moment before fading. Madam Pince let us go a moment later knowing that the books would be returned.

Leaving the library we went walking through the castle until we stopped at the Boat House. Draco looked around once more for people before a sad sigh fell from his lips.

"It's okay, Draco," I said rubbing his back gently, "You'll figure it out."

"I-I'll lo-lose the-them," Draco said sadly.

"Draco, do you think I'm weird?"

"N-Not real-really. J-Just un-unique."

A smile came to my lips when he said that. I was so used to be told that I was odd or 'Loony' that I expected everyone to say that to me by now, but Draco was an unique person himself.

Draco was a good person. There was no doubt about that. I just had to get him to see that. I had to get him to see a lot of things about himself, but I knew that I could do it. It would just take some time. How much time did Draco have though?

"You believe in Nargles?" I asked randomly.

"Y-Yes," Draco said with a blush.

The more I talked with Draco the more I couldn't help but want to know the real him. So far, I could tell that he was a bit like me. He just seemed a little ashamed about being different.

He had been raised in a totally different world then I had. I wanted to know what his life had been like, but from the fear that crept into his eyes sometimes I doubted I wanted to know.

After a moment of silence we started to walk around once more. Draco seemed to loosen up a bit. He was still stuttering a lot, but he had stopped just giving me one word answers.

Draco didn't seem to really know a lot about the world. He really did come from a sheltered life. Whether it was from being overprotected by family or what I wasn't sure of yet.

"You're dating Neville?" I asked as we walked towards the Potions Lab.

"Y-Yes," Draco said with a smile, "I-I lo-love h-him."

"Awe. That's so cute. Does he know?"

"I…I do-don't kn-know. Sh-Should I-I t-tell hi-him?"

"When you're ready. You can't rush these things."

"I-I'm no-not v-very pat-patient."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. That seemed like one thing that hadn't changed over the summer. Well, I was laughing because of that and the pout that seemed to appear on his lips.

Before I could say anything else a smile came to Draco's lips. Spinning around I looked behind me and saw Neville standing there with another Gryffindor that I didn't recognize.

He looked like he was having fun talking to the girl. I knew that Neville wasn't really good with talking to people, but the second he was your friend you truly had a best friend for life.

Draco seemed like that as well. Okay, so he seemed like the type of guy that was either your best friend or your best enemy, but sometimes that what a person needs in their life.

There had to be some way to get Draco to see all that he was. Maybe if I could do that he would stop stuttering all together. He would also lose that fear that was held within him.

"I-I lo-love hi-him," Draco said softly.

Looking back at Draco I saw that he had this far away look in his eyes. It was almost like he was dreaming of the future. I wonder what type of future the two of them would have together?

It would be lovely if they were professor's at Hogwarts. Neville was excellent at Herbology and Draco did say he loved Transfiguration. They could be the couple that taught at Hogwarts.

Oh the life that the two of them were going to lead. What about kids though? Did both of them want kids? I think they'd make wonderful parents. At least, they would if they got their confidence back.

Draco wasn't confident about anything and Neville only seemed confident about Draco. What a pair the two of them were. They really were a good couple though. One that would last.

As I looked back and Neville I saw that his eyes had locked onto Draco. The conversation he was having seemed to mean nothing as he excused himself and went over to the boy.

There was a content smile on Draco's lips as he let Neville link their hand together. The two of them were just so cute together! Yes, I knew that they were going to make a wonderful family one day.

"Hi," Neville said kissing Draco's lips, "How has your day mean?"

"Go-Good," Draco said resting his head on Neville's chest, "L-Luna an-and I-I we-went t-to t-the lib-library."

"That's wonderful. Hey, Luna, did you know Draco here can draw? Really he's an amazing artist."

As Neville continued to gush over how amazing of an artist Draco was I realized something else. Neville was just as much in love with Draco and Draco was in love with him.

It was lovely to see just how sweet and beautiful the two of them were together. I couldn't wait to see how everything was going to work out as Draco came into himself this year.

"You'll have to show me your art work sometime, Draco," I said smiling, "Maybe you can help me draw a Nargle."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Mentions of child abuse and small amounts of some sexy time. Review and enjoy!

* * *

"George," Draco said walking up to Fred and I with Neville next to him, "Fred."

"Hey," I said hugging him before pressing a kiss to his forehead, "How was your morning?"

"Fun."

Smiling I looked at Neville and saw that though he was happy that Draco had fun he looked a little worried too. Did something happen when he was hanging out with Luna?

"Are you coming?" Draco asked softly.

"Coming where?" Fred said confused.

"To visit Snape. You're coming, right?"

Turning towards Fred I saw that he looked a little uncomfortable. It was obvious that Snape didn't like my brother and I and truthfully we didn't like him either. I couldn't say no to Draco though.

Soon the four of us were walking to the Dungeons. I could see that Draco was scared, but he loved Snape. He said he thought of him as an uncle. Too bad he didn't trust him enough to tell him about his Father.

How much would things have changed if Draco had talked to Snape? I knew that him talking sooner would have been for the best, but I didn't want to think about not having the chance to be friends with and to take are of the blond.

I had known Draco for only a few months and I was already so attached to him. Family was the number one important thing to me. It's all I had wanted for as long as I could remember.

Now it was like I had a family. A little family of my own. Draco was my son there was no doubt about that in my mind. I didn't know how Draco felt about me though. What did I mean to him?

"Pro-Professor S-Snape," Draco said pushing the door open, "C-Can w-we co-come i-in?"

"Of course, Draco," Snape said putting his quill down, "How are you?"

"Bet-Better."

Snape nodded his head before turning towards Fred, Neville, and I. All the softness that was in him when he looked at Draco was gone. He was back to the Professor we knew.

"Pl-Please," Draco said resting a hand on Snape's arm, "Ni-Nice."

All four of us looked over at Draco and saw that he was begging us with his eyes to be nice. He cared about all of us in some way and us getting along was going to be important to him.

"Professor Snape," I said nodding at him.

"Mr.'s Weasley," Snape said nodding back, "Mr. Longbottom, may I ask why you're here?

"Draco asked my brother and I to come."

"And you, Mr. Longbottom?

Everyone knew that Neville was afraid of Snape. A lot of people were afraid of Snape. Right now Neville really had to get over that fear or he was going to have a hard time with Draco.

"I…I'm dating Draco," Neville said with as much confidence as he could.

Neville wasn't a confident people on a normal day and it was even worse when he was around someone he was afraid of. But it seemed like he was trying to be better for Draco. They really were good together.

"Draco," Snape said turning to him, "You're dating Longbottom?"

"Y-Yes," Draco said biting his lower lip.

Snape looked between the two of them before standing up from his desk. As he made his way closer to Neville I half expected the boy to start running. He stood his ground though and stared at Snape until he finally got a nod.

"Geo-George," Draco said softly, "May-Maybe h-he ca-can he-help."

"Help with what?" I asked confused.

"T-The S-Switch-Switch-up pot-potion. He-Help stab-stabilize i-it."

Snape looked at Draco in confusion before looking at me. Sharing a look with Fred I pulled out a small journal that I kept all of the potions for our pranks in and opened it to the right page.

I moved closer to Snape and started to explain what Fred and I had been working on. Normally we would never let anyone in on our pranks, but Draco was right. Snape might be able to help and since this potion helped us save Draco I wanted to perfect it.

Without saying a word Snape waved his wand and the things we needed flew onto an empty table. Snape was actually going to help us figure this out? That was not something I ever expected.

Everything seemed to change when Draco was around. It was like the blond had some ability to make people get along. The only one that wasn't effected by this was Ron. Ginny was even starting to like him.

As we made the potion Neville and Draco sat at another table that was in front of us. I tried to hear what they were talking about, but they were talking too softly for me to hear them.

After finishing the first step of the potion we had to let it simmer for two hours before we could do anything else. The room was mostly in silence as we waited. The only noise was Draco and Neville talking softly.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Neville asked sitting up.

"Yeah," Fred said nodding, "I am."

"Draco and I are going to get lunch for everyone then. We'll be back."

Draco moved out of the room quickly without saying anything. I opened my mouth to ask Neville what that was about, but he left the room just as quickly as Draco had.

What had the two of them been talking about that made them leave the room that quickly? Oh Merlin, had they been talking about something sexual? We they doing things like that already?

The two of them had only been together for a few months. It was just too soon for them to be doing that together. No, they weren't doing that. They were doing that though, weren't they?

Is this how a parent felt when they thought about their kids having sex? I never thought I'd say this, but I really hoped Mum and Dad never found out when I had sex. That would just be wrong.

"Mr. Weasley," Snape said knocking me from my thoughts, "Draco seems to have taken a liking to you."

"So it would seem," I said shaking my head to clear my mind, "Is that a bad thing?"

"I never said that. I just find it hard to believe that you are doing this out of the 'goodness' of your heart. What exactly are you getting out of it?"

"Nothing. I get nothing out of it. I care about Draco. He's like a son to me. Which I know is odd because he's only two years younger then me, but still. I love him like a son."

Snape glared angrily at me before turning away. He walked calmly over to a bookshelf and took down a book. As he turned back around he seemed like the Snape you normally saw before he said something horrible.

He handed me the book before going back to his desk and sitting down. Sharing a look with Fred I opened it up and tried not to gasp and drop the book when I saw what was in it.

It was full of drawings of a boy. The boy was bloody and beaten. His age ranged from three to fourteen, but I could tell that it was the same little boy no matter what age he was.

Draco had drawn himself getting beaten. We had asked him about what his Father did, but he never said anything. Looking at the pictures I could see why he didn't want to say anything.

"I found that hidden in his room at the Malfoy Manor," Snape said calmly, "Has he talked to you about that before?"

"Not yet," I said closing the book, "But he will."

"Draco might not be like his parents, for that everyone should be grateful, but he does have one Malfoy trait that I know of."

"What's that?"

"He hates being forced into something and will do everything to avoid just that."

Nodding my head I started to think. If what Snape was saying was right then it was going to take a lot to get Draco to talk. How was I supposed to help him get past this if I didn't know what was going on?

I tucked the book into my pocket with the knowledge that I was going to have to talk to the blond at some point. Turning around I started to say something when the door opened once more.

Draco and Neville walked in carrying three plate of food and wearing matching smiles. So I had to talk to Draco about his abuse and figure out how far the two of them had gone? This was going to be fun.

When I was younger and decided that I wanted a family I hadn't really thought about all the hard parts. Now I was beginning to see just how difficult it was to have a family.

There was so much worrying and confusion going on in my mind that it was starting to pound. Still I knew that I wouldn't change a thing about the situation if I was given the option.

"Break-Breakfast," Draco stutter out with a smile, "I-I ho-hope w-we go-got every-everything y-you l-like."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Mentions of child abuse and small amounts of some sexy time. Review and enjoy! Almost done for good. **REVIEW!**

* * *

"Neville," Draco said laughing loudly, "S-Stop."

Smiling happily I continued to tickle Draco's sides loving how happy he sounded. I never thought that he'd be ticklish, but it seemed that not only was he, but he was extremely ticklish.

At the moment we were in the lounge of his dorm. We had been going over what classes we had together tomorrow, though we hadn't gotten very far, when my hand gently ran over his side.

A soft laugh fell from Draco's lips as his eyes widened. For a moment the two of us stared at each other before I ran my hand over his side once more. When another laugh slipped from his lips I couldn't help but grin.

Ever since I had found out about the ticklishness I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I loved how happy he was right now. It was like everything that had happened in his past was gone for just a moment.

"Neville," Draco said before falling onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked leaning over him.

Draco opened his mouth to say something only to freeze. I opened my mouth to say something when the blond suddenly surged up and attached his lips to mine passionately.

Moaning softly I threaded my fingers through his hair and held him against me. I loved his lips on mine. It was the most addictive thing I had ever done in my life and I doubted I could ever give them up.

I laid my body over his and felt heat shoot through me when I heard Draco groan. His hand slowly moved from my shoulders to my hips before finally coming to rest on my bottom.

Pressing myself closer to him I placed a hand on his stomach and started to push his shirt up. I got it right below his chin before hearing the door swing open and someone walk in.

"Draco, can we…Merlin," George said staring down at us.

Jumping as far away from Draco as I possibly could I stared at George hoping that Draco had some story on the tip of his tongue. Sadly, all he did was stare at George along with me.

The fear that was between Draco and I was so strong I thought it would be possible to see. Though the more I looked at George I saw that he wasn't upset he was nervous.

That was a look I never thought I'd see on the ginger's face. He was never nervous. Not during pranks or standing up to other people. He was always so sure of himself. Except for now.

George slowly made his way to Draco and helped him up. Both of them sat on the couch before he patted the seat on the other side of him. Slowly I made my way to him and sat down.

"That's what I needed to talk to you two about," George said running a hand through his hair, "About your…About your relationship together. About how…Umm…Far you've gone."

"What?" Draco asked confused.

A bright blush came to Draco's cheeks causing me to smile slightly. Draco was so amazingly beautiful. Truthfully I was a bit upset that George had to come in right at that moment.

Maybe I didn't expect that he and I would go all the way. Alright, I was hoping it, but I would never ever push Draco into something he didn't want. I just loved to feel his lips against mine.

When I first saw Draco all those years ago I felt drawn to him, but it wasn't until our third year that I finally started to figure out what I was feeling. Started understanding the attraction.

I hadn't thought that it was going to go past a few dreams, but now everything was different. I had the chance to be with Draco and I never wanted to mess up what we had now.

"Look," George said softly, "I don't want to have this conversation, but I really need to know that you both are going to be safe."

"We will," Draco said his blush getting redder.

"And that you both want this. That you're both taking this seriously. I don't want either of you hurt because you haven't talked about it."

"George…"

"I know it's obvious that you two are in love and that this is the next logical step, but you still need to talk about it before actually doing it."

Draco let out a soft whine and buried his head in his hands. I knew that this conversation was hard, but my Nan had given me 'The Talk' when I was younger. This was a lot better then that.

George seemed to be thinking the same thing that I was. Why was he acting like this? Wait, had he even had 'The Talk' before or had no one even bothered to do something that basic.

"Draco," George said kneeling in front of him, "You've never done this before have you? You've never talked about sex have you?"

"No," Draco said shaking his head.

With a nod of his head George turned to me. He looked like he was trying to decide what to do. I was in the same boat. I wanted to be with Draco more then anything, but if he didn't understand then we needed to take a step back.

Sighing George stood up and motioned for me to follow him. We moved to the opposite side of the room and looked at Draco for a moment. He looked so confused and sad in that moment.

Sometimes I forgot that Draco was no more then a child. He had grown up in such an abusive household that he didn't know what to do when these things came up. It was just too much for him.

"Neville," George said turning back to me, "You need to be the one that talks to him about this."

"What?" I asked confused, "Why?"

"Because I'm not his boyfriend. Neville, he loves you and you know that. It'll mean more coming from you then it will from me. And the sooner you do it the better it will be for your relationship."

"Yeah. Okay."

George nodded his head calmly before going back over to Draco. He spoke softly to the blond for a moment before leaning forward and kissing his forehead and leaving the room.

When he was gone the room was filled with an awkward silence. We both knew that we had to talk about what was going on, but I had no idea how we were supposed to start.

"Draco," I said looking at the floor, "I…I love you. I love you more then I thought I could love someone, but George is right. We need to take this slowly."

"What if I don't want to take it slowly?" Draco asked staring at me, "I love you too, Neville. I really do. I want…I want everything."

"Tell me how sex with us will work. Better yet, tell me all the possibilities that come with being a male wizard in a gay relationship."

Draco looked at me in confusion before he slowly shook his head. He had no idea what I was talking about and I had no idea what I was supposed to do. What was I supposed to do?

"Tell me," Draco said softly.

Nodding my head I sat next to him once more and had him face me. We were going to have to do this at some point anyway so it was better if we just did it now. I was not looking forward to this.

As I started to explain everything to Draco I tried to read the emotions in his eyes. I wanted to be able to pull the blond into my arms, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to go through with this if I did.

The conversation was a lot longer then I liked to admit. Draco interrupting every few minutes to ask some question. By now I would have thought he'd know at least some of the basics.

With every passing moment I started to wonder what else Draco didn't know. Was he really as naïve as he seemed right now? When was something like this going to be brought up again?

"We're not ready, are we?" Draco asked staring at the ground.

"No," I said shaking my head, "Not even close."

A soft sigh slipped from Draco's lips before he cuddled into my side. Both of us had wanted so much more. We probably still did, but at the same time Draco didn't understand how different it would be after.

Draco needed some more time before we were going to figure out the next step. What I didn't understand though was how he could have gotten to his fifth year and not understand anything about sex.

Everyone had thought that Draco was the 'Sex God' of Hogwarts the moment he got there. By the time we were in our third year most thought that he was no longer a virgin.

When was Draco going to be okay? He still had so much to learn and he needs to find himself. I wanted to be with Draco, but I wasn't sure how much time it was going to take to get him there.

Sighing I ran a hand through his hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He just needed some time to think. He'd come into himself soon and all of this would be in the past.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Mentions of child abuse and small amounts of some sexy time. Review and enjoy! Almost done for good. **SERIOUSLY PEOPLE ****REVIEW!**

* * *

"George," Fred said as I turned over in my bed once more, "What is going on?"

"Nothing," I said sighing.

"George."

Rolling over once more so I was facing my brother I tried to think of what to say. How was I supposed to explain all of my thoughts to him? I couldn't help wishing that this was easier to handle.

When I had first seen Draco I had thought maybe I'd be his friend at the most. Now I was taking care of him like he was my child and I had no idea what I was doing most of the time.

I wanted him the be happy and healthy. For the most part he was healthy now, a little on the skinny side still, but I'm pretty sure that was a natural occurrence in his family.

As for being happy, that was where things got a little more difficult. It was like he was trying so hard to be okay that walls just kept coming up. He needed to take a step back and look over everything.

"I'm worried about Draco," I said softly, "I don't think he's getting better."

"He seems better then he was," Fred said confused.

"Did you know he knows absolutely nothing about sex? I walk in on him and Neville about to do it and he knows nothing!"

Without realizing it my voice started to raise. Lee let out a loud groan before throwing a pillow at me. I hadn't meant to yell, but I couldn't help being upset about the whole situation.

Before I knew it Fred was sitting on my bed and shutting the curtains around us. He put up a silencing charm before lighting the end of his wand and motioned for me to continue.

"I figured that Neville and Draco were going to do something sooner or later and I thought I'd talk to him about it," I said with a shrug, "When I went into his dorm he and Neville were making out. If I hadn't walked in they probably would have gone all the way."

"And that would be bad?" Fred asked confused.

"Very. Considering Draco has no idea even the basics of sex. What else doesn't he know? I want him to be okay, Fred, but the only difference between now and when we found him is a little weight and not stuttering around three people. Only three people!"

"It's going to take time, George."

"I know and I'm not expecting him to be okay over night, but…Why is this so hard?"

Fred let out a soft sigh before pulling me into a hug. Was I asking for too much too soon from Draco? Is it possible that he was getting better, but I just wasn't seeing it yet?

I didn't want Draco to go back to who he was before last year, but I did want to know him. Truthfully I knew if I did have children I'd want them to be like Draco in some ways, but I still didn't know him.

Maybe that was the real reason I was acting this way. Even after all this time I had no idea who Draco was. Given neither did he, but that didn't make it any easier on either of us.

"George," Fred said pulling away, "I've seen Draco's schedule for Mondays. The classes he has before lunch are History of Magic and Transfiguration. After lunch is Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then he has Study of Ancient Runes and Art after dinner."

"What's his schedule like?" I asked worriedly.

"He has five to six classes daily. Every day though he has the same three classes."

"Which ones?"

"Transfiguration, Potions, and Art."

Looking at Fred I thought back to everything that I had learned about Draco. I didn't really know anything about him. It was only yesterday that I found out that he could draw.

Draco was going to be busy during the school week. Why he took so many classes was beyond me, but that was his choice. Maybe he did like school almost as much as Hermione did.

So far I had learned more about Draco from his school schedule then from him. What was I going to find out next? Better question where or from whom was I going to find it out from?

"Go to sleep," Fred said slipping out of my bed, "We'll figure everything out tomorrow."

Nodding my head I fell back against my pillows and shut my eyes. Even as I laid there I couldn't stop thinking. I needed to get my hands on his schedule tomorrow and see just how busy he'd be.

After an hour of lying there I finally was able to fall asleep. My sleep was horrible and I kept tossing and turning, but all together I was able to get at least a few hours of sleep before Fred woke me up.

My head was pounding horribly as I made my way down to the Great Hall after taking a shower. I looked around the tables until I finally saw that Draco was sitting alone at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Let me see your schedule," I said sitting across from him.

"Which one?" Draco said softly.

"You have more then one?"

"The one with just my classes and the one with my work schedule."

"Both of them."

Taking the schedule's from Draco's hand I looked over them and felt myself get angry. Draco schedule was so full that he only gave himself time for friends on Saturday and Sunday between all the homework he had.

As I looked over the schedule I began to wonder if this was actually Hermione's schedule and they got them mixed up. Did Draco really need all of these classes or did he actually want them?

Draco had six extra-curricular subjects; Art, Music, Muggle Art, Earth Magic, Ancient Studies, and Alchemy, though Art was repeating five times. Three electives, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies. Then his seven core classes though Potions and Transfiguration repeated everyday.

"Draco," I said shaking my head, "You're swimming in homework?"

"I like school," Draco said shrugging.

"You run every day at midnight?"

"Clears my mind."

It took me a minute but I noticed that Draco's words or almost completely emotionless. Looking into his eyes I saw that he was close to tears. Had something happened between him and Neville?

I had wanted them to talk about how far their relationship was going, but the blond looked heartbroken. Had the two of them broken up because of something I had said?

Down the table Neville was sitting across from Hermione and Ginny. He looked just as bad as Draco did. What had happened between the two of them after I had gone to my room?

"Draco," I said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Draco said standing up and taking his schedules, "Talk to you later, George."

Draco walked out of the Great Hall without another word. When I had left the two of them last night I had expected them to talk for awhile before going to sleep. What had I done?

I was starting to notice something about Draco though. He was an all or nothing kind of person. Of course, he wasn't talking about it so I couldn't even be there to help him.

"Neville," I said pulling him up, "Let's talk."

"George," Neville said sighing, "I don't…"

"Please."

Neville let out another sigh before nodding his head. We walked outside of the Great Hall and stood there in silence for a few minutes before Neville ran a hand through his hair.

"After you left Draco and I talked about what you wanted us to talk about," Neville said softly, "He kept asking all these questions. Questions I've known the answer to for years. We ended up just laying together for awhile before I went to bed. When I woke up I went to go get Draco from his dorm, but I got no answer.

He was already down here. I tried to talk to him, but he just shook his head and moved down the table refusing to even look at me. What am I supposed to do, George? Draco just shut me out completely. From what I saw he's shut everyone out. I don't know what to do."

Neville looked close to tears as he spoke. I knew that they'd have issues after their talk, but Draco was taking it a little too far. He couldn't just shut everyone out because he didn't know what to do.

"I'll talk to him," I said sighing, "Well, when he finally has some free time. I've seen his schedule. There's not a lot of wiggle room there."

"You can't fix this, George," Neville said shaking his head.

"Neville."

"No, I know you want to help, but this is something Draco and I need to figure out. I mean, he's never going to get anywhere if you keep fixing everything for him. Don't worry we'll figure it out. Somehow."


	8. Draco's School Schedule

I own nothing. Mentions of child abuse and small amounts of some sexy time. Review and enjoy! Almost done for good. **SERIOUSLY PEOPLE ****REVIEW!**

* * *

Monday:  
5-5:30 a.m.=Shower 5:30-6 a.m.=Food 6-8 a.m.=History of Magic 8-9 a.m.=Homework 9-11 a.m.=Transfiguration 11-12 a.m./p.m.= Homework in Library 12-1 p.m.=Snack and Homework in Library 1-3 p.m.=Potions 3-4 p.m.=Homework 4-5 p.m.=D.A.D.A. 5-6 p.m.=Homework 6-7 p.m.=Snack and Homework 7-8 p.m.=Study of Ancient Runes 8-9 p.m.=Art 9-12 p.m./a.m.=Homework 12-1 a.m.=Run 1-5 a.m.=Sleep

Tuesday:  
5-5:30 a.m.=Shower 5:30-6 a.m.=Food 6-7 a.m.=Music 7-8:30 a.m.=Homework 8:30-9 a.m.=Flying 9-12 a.m./p.m.= Potions 12-1 p.m.=Snack and Homework in Library 1-2 p.m.=Art 2-4 p.m.=Homework 4-5 p.m.=Ancient Studies 5-6 p.m.=Homework 6-7 p.m.=Snack and Friends 7-9 p.m.=Transfiguration 9-12 p.m./a.m.=Homework 12-1 a.m.=Run 1-5 a.m.=Sleep

Wednesday:  
5-5:30 a.m.=Shower 5:30-6 a.m.=Food 6-9 a.m.=Homework 9-10 a.m.=Art 10-12 a.m./p.m.=Charms 12-1 p.m.=Snack and Homework in Library 1-3 p.m.= Transfiguration 3-4 p.m.=Homework 4-6 p.m.=Muggle Art 6-7 p.m.=Snack and Homework 7-9 p.m.=Potions 9-12 p.m./a.m.=Earth Magic 12-1 a.m.=Run 1-5 a.m.=Sleep

Thursday:  
5-5:30 a.m.=Shower 5:30-6 a.m.=Food 6-9 a.m.=Transfiguration 9-11 a.m.=Alchemy 11-12 a.m./p.m.=Homework 12-1 p.m.=Snack and Homework in Library 1-3 p.m.= Herbology 3-4 p.m.=Homework 4-6 p.m.=Art 6-7 p.m.=Snack and Homework  
7-9 p.m.=Art 9-12 p.m./a.m.=Homework 12-1 a.m.=Run 1-5 a.m.=Sleep

Friday:  
5-5:30 a.m.=Shower 5:30-6 a.m.=Food 6-9 a.m.=Homework 9-11 a.m.=Care of Magical Creatures 11-12 a.m./p.m.=Homework 12-1 p.m.=Snack and Homework in Library 1-3 p.m.= Art 3-4 p.m.=Homework 4-6 p.m.=Muggle Studies 6-7 p.m.=Snack and Homework 7-9 p.m.=Transfiguration 9-12 p.m./a.m.=Astronomy 12-1 a.m.=Run 1-5 a.m.=Sleep

Saturday:  
5-5:30 a.m.=Shower 5:30-6 a.m.=Food with Luna 6-12 a.m.=Homework 12-1 p.m.=Snack and Homework in Library 1-3 p.m.=Friends 3-5 p.m.=Homework 5-6 p.m.= Friends 6-7 p.m.=Snack and Friends 7-9 p.m.=Homework 9-12 p.m./a.m.=Friends  
12-1 a.m.=Run 1-5 a.m.=Sleep

Sunday:  
5-5:30 a.m.=Shower 5:30-6 a.m.=Food 6-12 a.m.=Homework 12-1 p.m.=Snack and Homework in Library 1-3 p.m.=Friends 3-5 p.m.=Homework 5-6 p.m.= Friends 6-7 p.m.=Snack and Friends 7-9 p.m.=Homework 9-12 p.m./a.m.=Friends  
12-1 a.m.=Run 1-5 a.m.=Sleep


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. Mentions of child abuse and small amounts of some sexy time. Review and enjoy! Almost done for chapter left after this. **SERIOUSLY PEOPLE ****REVIEW!**

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Binns said when I walked in, "Ready for class?"

"Y-Yes, S-Sir," I said taking a seat near the front of the class.

Taking everything that I needed out I started to go over what happened last night and this morning. Between Neville, George, and my school work I doubted I'd get much time to think.

When George asked about my running every night I had felt the need to lie. This was the first year that I done this, but at least running would give me a chance to think over everything.

I had wanted to have sex with Neville for awhile now, but after last night I wasn't so sure. It wasn't that I didn't love Neville, I loved him so much, I just didn't know…I didn't know what I wanted anymore.

Before I could get very lost in my thoughts a few more students walked into the classroom. I hadn't even really thought about who we would be sharing this class with until I saw the green and silver ties.

I started to shrink into myself when I felt a hand on my back. Turning my head to the left I saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron taking their seats. I couldn't help but feel happy that I wasn't alone anymore.

That happiness was soon replaced by nervousness when Neville took the seat on my opposite side. I had thought he'd look over at me or give some acknowledgement to me, but he just got out his school supplies.

I wanted to be able to tell Neville what was in my heart, but I still had no idea what I was feeling yet. I just wish I didn't feel like being around him was going to make it too difficult to think.

As class started I felt myself get completely drawn into the lecture. History of Magic wasn't my favorite subject. Most of the time I barely was able to keep awake during it, but I was like Hermione in this way.

Truthfully I loved school. I had loved it since I had first come here. Just the idea that I could learn all these things and one day show them to others made me smile. I loved it so much.

The further we got into the class the more I began to ignore what was going on and who was around me. I was able to completely lose myself into the lecture and I felt some peace at that moment.

My first class was two hours long and by the end of it I had an essay that I had one week to do. It wasn't a really long essay, but it was going to take me the whole hour I had before my next class.

When we were finally dismissed I rushed to my dorm room. I wanted to make sure that the only times I had to do some homework was when I had them scheduled. I knew it wouldn't always work out that way, but I was going to try.

Sitting down at a desk in my dorm I quickly got to work. I had been working for almost twenty minutes when the door opened quietly. Turning around I saw that Hermione was standing there.

"Hello," Hermione said smiling.

"H-Hi," I said nodding my head, "I-Is every-everything ok-okay?"

"Yes. I was just hoping that we could do our homework together. It's much quieter then with Ron and Harry. They fell asleep in class again."

"O-Oh. O-Of co-course."

Hermione smiled once again before taking a seat at the coffee table and start to work on her essay as well. Part of me was expecting her to say something, but for the rest of the hour we just worked in silence.

By the time I finished I had only five minutes to get down to my Transfiguration class. Luckily that was pretty close to my dorm. I just had to see how far along Hermione was.

"What do you have next?" Hermione asked packing up her bag.

"Trans-Transfiguration," I said opening the door.

"So do I. Do you mind if we walk together?"

I gave Hermione a confused look before nodding my head. During the summer Hermione and I had become friends, but we had never really hung out together alone before now.

This would be the perfect thing for her and I to bond over though. Both of us liked school. Given I doubted she wanted to be a teacher like me, but she still like going to class and was good at taking notes.

When we got to our class I saw that we had it with Ravenclaw's. Almost instantly Luna was sitting on my right while Hermione took my left. Was this how it was going to be in every class?

For the past few years I had Crabbe, Goyle, or Parkinson, by me at all points in time. They were only around me so they could tell Father if I had done something wrong, but they were still always around me.

Now I had people surrounding me and they seemed to actually want to be around me. I wasn't going to be punished for something because I didn't hide it well enough. I didn't really know what to do with that.

George had pointed out awhile back that I no longer had to fear the punishments that I was so used to, but that didn't stop it from happening. Half the time I heard Father in my head, but I was getting better. I was. I used to hear him all the time.

Shaking my head to rid myself of the thoughts I turned my attention to Professor McGonagall. If I wanted to be a Transfiguration professor that I really needed to focus in her class.

It wasn't until my second year that I fell in love with this class. How could I not? It was all about changing one thing into another. I guess most of the time I hoped I'd come across a spell and magically be able to change myself into someone Father loved.

Luckily, George and Fred had helped me realize, for the most part, that I wasn't the one to blame. And I truly did believe them, for a few hours of the day. Still I couldn't help but think I could have done something.

"Draco," Luna said when Professor McGonagall dismissed us, "Where are you going?"

"Lib-Library," I said softly, "Home-Homework."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Nodding my head I let her walk with me to the library after Hermione said something about trying to find Harry and Ron. Were they trading off watching over me or something?

Shaking my head I brushed the thought away and sat down at a random table. Luna sat across from me and started to get to work on her essay without a word. I could get used to being around the two of them when we worked.

For the whole hour before lunch started we sat there working in silence. As much as I loved the subject I found that it was also that one that I found hardest to keep up in. I always seemed to be one step behind everyone else.

"Draco," Luna said putting her things in her bag, "Are you ready for lunch?"

"J-Just go-going t-to g-grab a-an app-apple," I said shrugging.

"Oh. Why?"

"I-I have-haven't fin-finished."

"Would you like some help?"

I stared at Luna for a moment like she had gone insane. No one had ever offered to help me with homework before. If anyone was going to help me that it would be a Ravenclaw.

I nodded my head slightly causing Luna to smile happily. She said she'd be right back before leaving me in the library alone. For some reason that scared me more then it should have.

Looking around the library shakily I tried not to think about everything. being alone meant that the Slytherin's Father paid to hurt me were going to come back. I wasn't able to defend myself.

I really hadn't gotten any better since Fred and George had found me. Luna had been gone maybe five minutes already and I felt like I was about to have a panic attack. What was I doing?

All of this time I had been pushing everything away hoping that somehow they'd fix themselves if I just waited long enough. Things were getting worse though and I didn't want that.

"Here you are," Luna said placing an apple next to me.

"Th-Thanks," I said sighing.

"Are you alright, Draco?"

"N-No."

Luna gave me a sad smile before resting her hand on my shoulder. I hated that it felt like she was giving me sympathy, but it felt so good that someone was next to me that cared.

"I-I me-messed u-up did-didn't I-I?" I said sighing.

"If you mean with Neville," Luna said rubbing my back softly, "I don't think so. You need a little time to think, Draco. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm not sure you should be thinking alone though."

"W-What?"

Moving so I was facing the Ravenclaw I saw that she had a soft smile on her face. I had never heard her talk like this before and for some reason that was making me believe every word she was saying.

"Draco," Luna said calmly, "You're not alone in this anymore. You have a lot of people out there looking out for you. People that love you. Maybe you should talk to them about everything that is going on. I'm sure they can help. If you let them."

"Yeah," I said nodding, "Maybe."


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing. Slash. Last chapter. Enjoy. **REVIEW!**

* * *

"N-Neville," Draco said sitting next to me in the Potions lab.

"Hey," I said feeling hopeful.

"I-I'm so-sorry."

Smiling happily I linked our hands together on top of the table. I had no idea how long it was going to take for Draco to talk to me again, but I was so happy to hear his voice once more.

I was never upset with Draco for ignoring me this morning. Truthfully I hadn't known what to say even as I sat down. I just wanted to let Draco know that I was there for him. He hadn't needed that at the time.

Now Draco was sitting next to me and it was obvious that he wanted to be with me once again. Yes, I had been worried that everything was going to cause him to break up with me. I was glad I was wrong.

"Can we talk after class?" I asked softly.

"I-I ha-have t-to d-do home-homework," Draco said shaking his head.

I opened my mouth to say something else when Professor Snape walked in. A sigh fell from my lips, but Draco seemed to focused on the class that I knew he wouldn't talk to me.

As Snape talked I tried my hardest to focus on him, but I just couldn't. I wanted to know what was going on with Draco and between what he just said and what George said of his schedule I had no idea when I'd be able to.

About half way through the two hour class Snape was talking about the different uses of the Wiggentree. It was odd for Snape to go over things in this way so it must be important.

For once I felt myself actually listening to everything Snape was saying. Normally I was expecting him to yell at me for something or another, but he didn't even notice me today.

"Can we do homework together?" I asked when Snape let us go.

"Ye-Yeah," Draco said nodding.

Smiling happily I linked my hand with Draco's once more and walked with him to his dorm. People were staring at us, but no one had said anything so I'm not sure if Draco even noticed or not.

When we got to his dorm we sat on the floor on either side of the coffee table and started to work. The thing that I noticed the most though was that Draco was basically leaning on me as we sat there.

"When can we talk, Draco?" I asked putting my quill down.

"Unless you want to run with me tonight," Draco said not looking up, "Tomorrow at dinner."

"You're that busy?"

"I have one class of my worst and favorite subject everyday. I might understand everything that goes on, but when it comes to homework I'm not very good. I spend most of my time everyday working on it."

Sighing I nodded my head. I had heard all about Draco wanting to be a Transfiguration professor and while he was amazing in the subject he just couldn't do the homework easily.

"I'll run with you then," I said nodding my head quickly.

"Neville," Draco said staring at me.

"What? Okay, so I'm not really one for running, but if we only have that time to be together during the week I'll take it."

A surprised look came to Draco's face before his eyes softened and he smiled. I hated that he was surprised by little things like that. I wanted that to be something that was normal in our relationship.

"What's next?" I asked as we put our things away.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Draco said standing up.

"We don't have that together. I think you have that with Harry."

Draco sighed softly in sadness before nodding his head once more. I knew that he wanted to spend some time with me as well, but with his schedule that was going to be quite hard.

Leaning forward I pressed my lips to his gently. As our lips moved together I couldn't help but feel like I was home. That this was where I belonged in the world and I loved it.

"Meet me here are midnight?" Draco asked pulling away.

"Of course," I said happily, "Unless we have classes later. See you then, Draco."

Kissing Draco once more I walked out of his dorm knowing that we were going to opposite sides of the school. I wished that we had more classes together, but I wouldn't be able to take on Draco's schedule.

It wasn't until after dinner in Study of Ancient Runes that I got to see Draco once again. He smiled happily when he saw me before walking in with Hermione. Seems like they were together during dinner.

"Hey," I said when they sat next to me.

"H-Hi," Draco said before yawning, "On-Only o-one mo-more c-class."

"What do you have after this?"

"A-Art."

"You have those three classes everyday right? Potions, Transfiguration, and Art?"

"Y-Yes."

Smiling I turned to Professor Babbling and started to take notes. This was my second favorite class. Being able to read these Runes was something I had been interested in since I first saw them.

I wasn't all that good at Runes, but that didn't mean that I loved it any less. Herbology would always be my favorite subject, and the one that I was best at, and maybe one day I'll figure out what I wanted to do with it.

As the lecture continued I felt myself looking over at Draco and Hermione. I had known Hermione was a bookworm since the first moment I saw her, but Draco, that was unexpected.

Right now he looked like he was in his element. His notes were clear from what I could see and he seemed to be getting every word down. Given it was in short hand, but they were still clear.

Turning my attention back to Professor Babbling I continued to take notes only to notice how messy they were compared to Draco's. I never did learn how to take notes correctly.

"I-I co-could tea-teach y-you," Draco said as we were packing everything away.

"I'd like that," I said smiling, "Thank you."

Draco smiled happily before taking my hand in his. I expected him to start walking to his next class, which I was going to walk him to, but he just stood there staring at me.

I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. Smiling into the kiss I cupped the side of his face and brought him closer to me.

When he pulled back he turned away and started to walk to his next class. We didn't get very far before a spell flew over our heads causing us to freeze in shock before turning.

"Is this what has become of the powerful Draco Malfoy?" Theodore Nott said with a smirk, "Dating a filthy Blood Traitor. Oh how the great fall. Tell me how does it feel to know how…"

"Leave him alone," I said before trying to pull Draco away.

"I don't think so, Longbottom."

Before I could take a step I felt myself being thrown across the hallway and falling onto the floor. A groan fell from my lips as I looked up and saw that Nott was sending spells Draco's way.

Draco wasn't exactly fighting, just defending himself. I raised myself ready to defend my boyfriend when I felt two people grab my arms. A laugh came from the shadows as another Slytherin came to stop in front of me.

"Hey Draco," the Slytherin said with a laugh, "Watch this."

The Slytherin moved forward quickly and punched me in the stomach. Gasping I started to fall forward only to have whoever was holding me tighten their grips to make sure I didn't.

A few more punches hit me before I felt the people let go of me. I laid there for a moment until I felt a hand on my back. Rolling over I saw that it was Draco leaning over me.

"Stay away from him," Draco said turning back to Nott.

"Or what?" Nott asked smirking.

Draco's whole persona seemed to change when Nott said that. He slowly stood up and faced the Slytherin. I couldn't believe it. It was like Draco was suddenly back to being the man I knew before the summer.

"I might not be a Slytherin anymore," Draco said lifting his wand up, "But I am a Malfoy whether I like that or not. If you hurt the people I care about you will regret it."

Nott and the other Slytherin's started to laugh. He took a step forward only to be sent flying backwards. Everyone looked at Draco with slight fear before they too were sent the ground.

"I'm not joking, Nott," Draco said glaring, "I have no qualms with defending my family or my boyfriend. Do not test me. Now. Go."

As Draco said 'go' a spell shot from his wand causing the Slytherin's to fly down the hall. Without looking back at them Draco kneeled next to me and gave me a worried look. This is what I was waiting for. The balance between the old Draco and the new.

"Hello, Draco," I said panting from pain, "Welcome back."


End file.
